Cuestión de tiempo
by Ary Garcioyama
Summary: Una historia de cómo me gustaría que fuera el final de la serie de 'La leyenda de Korra', 100% makorra, one-shot :)


**CUESTIÓN DE TIEMPO**

**N/A: Holaaaaa a todos mis lectores! Cómo les va? Espero que muy bien, muchas gracias por haber leído mi fanfic ´´Cásese quien pueda´´, ahora escribí este One-Shot, inspirada en el libro 4 y con mi mayor deseo de cómo me gustaría que terminara esta serie… porque aunque Korra sea una mujer valiente y pueda valerse por sí misma, necesita amor de su Mako…. Espero que les guste :D**

Ciudad República. Gran y majestuosa ciudad, fundada años atrás por el pasado avatar Aang y el Señor del Fuego Zuko. Esa ciudad fue testigo de muchos acontecimientos, desde buenos hasta malos, pero siempre salía adelante gracias a la ayuda del avatar Korra y de su grupo de amigos.

Hoy precisamente, la ciudad estaba de fiesta, ya que se celebraba a la heroína de ojos azules, que había ayudado en muchas ocasiones a derrotar a los villanos que acechaban, claro ejemplo fueron: Amón, Vaatu, Unalaq, Zaheer y su Loto Rojo y Kuvira.

El presidente Raiko ordenó que cada año se celebrara el día del Avatar Korra y precisamente hoy era el primer año de celebración. El lugar del evento fue la ahora renovada Arena de Ciudad República, donde la morena inició sus combates de Pro-control. Toda la ciudad se encontraba ahí, incluso vinieron gente importante de otras naciones. El nuevo Equipo Avatar estaba de gala, al igual que los padres de Korra, Tenzin y su familia, en fin, todos los amigos que la oji-azul había hecho a lo largo de esos tres años, todos estaban ahí, todos excepto una persona.

-Mako, pero mira qué guapo te ves esta noche. No te había visto así desde la primera cita que tuvimos, jeje- decía Asami.

-Asami, igual, esta noche luces muy hermosa- le decía el oji-dorado.

-Pues claro, no por nada puedo darme el lujo de que mi prometido pueda verme en fachas, jajaja.

-¡Es cierto! Wow, cómo pasa el tiempo. Supongo que unos instantes te encontrarás con el futuro heredero al trono de la Nación del Fuego.

-Supones bien, mi querido amigo. Aún no puedo creer que ya casi a cuatro años de que nos conocimos, y esté a punto de casarme. Je, es curioso, yo desde que era pequeña siempre le decía a mi mamá que me iba a casar con un príncipe… claro, debo admitir que cuando te conocí descarté esa posibilidad, pero ahora, todo es diferente.

-Lo entiendo.

-No, no quiero decir eso, fui muy feliz a tu lado en su momento, y no me hubiera importado haber abandonado ese sueño con tal de haber estado contigo siempre, pero tú y yo sabemos que el destino así no lo quiso.

-Lo sé. Y la verdad siento mucho haberte lastimado.

-Ey, eso ya quedó en el pasado. Ahora estamos de fiesta, así que no hay que ponernos sentimentales, es momento de celebrar, y debemos estar felices por Korra.

-Tienes toda la razón, pero… hablando de Korra, dónde está.

-Conociéndola debe de estar escondiéndose de las cámaras, ya que no le gustan que le tomen fotos de infraganti, jajaja.

-Pero a qué persona no le gustan las fotos, si son lo mejor, capturan tu belleza- decía Bolín mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Bolín, qué haces aquí?- preguntaba Mako.

-Hermano, me ofendes, yo también soy muy amigo de Korra.

-No, me refiero a qué no se supone que estabas bailando con tu novia.

-Ah, Opal está con su familia, se cansó un poco de tanto bailar así que le dije que tomara un respiro y por lo mientras decidí estar un rato con ustedes.

-Con razón, y conociéndote cómo bailas has de haber mareado a la pobre de tu chica- le decía el oji-dorado.

-¡Oye!- le reclamaba el oji-verde.

-Jajajaja, ustedes dos no tienen remedio.

-Por cierto dónde está Korra.

-Eso es lo que le andaba preguntando a Asami.

-Al parecer está preparándose para marchar de nuevo a su tierra- contestó Meelo que se unía a la conversación, pero Asami al escuchar esto, sólo hacía movimientos indicándole que se callara.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron los hermanos.

-Sí, ella dijo que al rato llegaba porque tendría que empacar, al parecer ya no tiene nada más que hacer en Ciudad República y ahora quiere disfrutar el resto de su vida en el Polo Sur.

-Pero… si no tiene mucho que regresó- decía con algo de tristeza, Bolín.

-Bueno seguiré en busca de niñas y… Asami por qué haces mímicas raras- diciendo esto Meelo, los hermanos voltearon hacia la heredera y vieron que ella le trataba de decir al niño que se callara- En fin, nos vemos- dijo Meelo y se fue.

-Asami, ¿tú lo sabías?- preguntó serio Mako.

-Bueno… sí.

-¿Y por qué no nos dijiste? ¿Cómo es que ella te tiene más confianza a ti que a nosotros? No te ofendas pero ella nos conoció primero- decía algo indignado, Bolín.

-Lo siento chicos, pero hay cosas que sólo entre mujeres nos entendemos y, pues ella no quería comentarles por… bueno, la verdad no tengo idea pero ella no quería decirlo.

-Pero por qué…- pero antes de que Mako pudiera continuar, se había anunciado la llegada de Korra al lugar, todos fueron a recibirla, los fotógrafos no paraban de tomar fotos, en fin, ella se volvió el centro de atención, y no sólo por el hecho de que era su fiesta, sino que por primera vez en su vida (y con la ayuda de Asami), Korra llevaba puesto un vestido de noche, muy hermoso en color azul, al igual que llevaba ligero maquillaje que hacía que se viera preciosa, y Mako no pudo evitar verla embobado.

-Creo que después seguiremos hablando de esto, ahora vayamos con nuestra amiga y ni una palabra, ¿entendieron?- dijo Asami a los hermanos haciendo que asintieran.

El festejo fue un gran éxito, todos se habían divertido, incluso Korra no paraba de reír, ya que hace mucho que no lo hacía, sólo que toda la noche trataba de evitar a cierto maestro fuego, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por él. Mako realmente quería hablar con ella, pero veía que no era el momento adecuado en medio de tanta gente, así que decidió mejor esperar otra ocasión.

Ya casi toda la gente se había retirado, sólo se encontraban los amigos más cercanos de la morena. El único que se había apartado del grupo con la excusa de que tenía que seguir cuidando al príncipe Wu, fue Mako.

-Bueno amigos, creo que ya es muy noche, me iré a retirar, mañana hay muchas cosas por hacer, así que de nuevo muchas gracias por haber estado conmigo esta noche.

-Ni lo menciones, Korra. Fue un placer haber hecho esta celebración en tu honor- dijo Suyin.

-Nos vemos al rato Korra, recuerda que tendremos pijamada- dijo Asami.

-Jajaja, claro amiga, por lo mientras disfruta de la compañía de tu prometido.

-Korra, pero segura que estarás mañana, porque Meelo dijo que… ¡Auch!- se quejó Bolín porque Asami lo había pisoteado.

-Sí, mañana los veré- dijo algo extrañada por el comportamiento de Bolín- Bueno, buenas noches.

-¡Buenas noches!- contestaron todos.

-Y si ven a Mako, me lo despiden.

-Claro, yo le diré- dijo la mejor amiga de ella.

Korra en eso se empezaba a retirar, pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta, decidió ir a la azotea (el mismo lugar donde Mako y Korra se besaron), ya que quería aclarar sus pensamientos. Sólo Asami se dio cuenta que Korra no se había retirado, así que fue hacia donde el detective se encontraba.

-Veo que aún sigues aquí- dijo la oji-verde.

-Sí, el príncipe Wu no ha dejado de conversar con sus conquistas.

-¿En serio? Yo vi al príncipe retirarse desde hace una hora.

-¿Qué? Pero yo…

-Mako, no te hagas. Sé que desde hace rato has tratado de hablar con Korra, pero no has podido.

-Cómo es que…

-¿Lo sé? Ay, Mako, una mujer es muy perceptiva. Incluso vi celos en tus ojos cuando Korra de vez en cuando bailaba con uno que otro chico.

-Vaya, no se te escapa nada, ¿eh?

-No, ni tampoco el hecho de que puedo ver que aún la amas- diciendo esto Mako sólo la observó fijamente, quedando muy sorprendido de la intuición de su amiga.- La pregunta es, por qué no le has dicho.

-Yo… yo… no puedo.

-¿No puedes o no quieres?  
>-Cuál es la diferencia.<p>

-Mucha, Mako. Por qué simplemente no le dices lo que sientes, así como hace mucho tiempo cuando Amón le había quitado sus poderes. Es muy simple.

-Claro que no, no es tan simple cuando han pasado años y terminé con ella en un momento crucial en su vida, después quise olvidarla saliendo de nuevo contigo, y qué conseguí, sólo lastimarlas más a ambas. Dijimos que ya terminaríamos por el bien de los dos y que sería para siempre. Ella es ahora es de nuevo una celebridad, el mundo la necesita, es una heroína y yo… yo, sólo soy un detective, guardaespaldas, lo que sea pero… no pudiera estar a su lado- dijo él con mucho sentimiento, a lo que Asami sólo lo observaba muy atenta.

-Sabes, hace años, Korra me comentó que cuando tú le confesaste tu amor, le dijiste que no te importaba que fuera el avatar, que sólo la amabas por ser ella.

-Eso fue hace años, ahora todo es diferente.

-Tonterías, Mako. Korra es la misma de ayer, claro, ahora ha madurado muchísimo, todos lo hemos hecho. No tienes por qué temer de nuevo a enamorarte de ella, aunque sé que nunca dejaste de amarla.

-Tal vez tengas razón.

-Entonces qué es lo que te impide.

-De que ella ya haya dejado de amarme en todo este tiempo. No la culparía, digo, después de todo el daño que le hice.

-Sabes, hace mucho tiempo, cuando era una niña, mi madre me contó varias historias de los avatares del pasado, y hubo algo que ella dijo que me llamó la atención.

-Qué cosa te dijo.

-Ella dijo que el avatar sólo se enamora una vez en su vida.

-¿Una vez?

-Exacto. Así que yo apostaría a que en todo este tiempo ella no te ha olvidado, y aún te ama, Mako. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

-Tiempo para qué.

-¿Por qué no lo averiguas tú mismo? Sé que ella está en la azotea. Sólo no te demores mucho o será demasiado tarde- y diciendo esto la pelinegra se retiró para alcanzar a Iroh, dejando a un Mako perdido en sus pensamientos.

Korra estaba observando la noche estrellada, contemplaba el paisaje hermoso que se veía desde aquel lugar, realmente le traía muchos recuerdos, en especial recordaba a un hombre que años atrás le había robado el corazón.

-Veo que estás contemplando la noche- dijo Mako quien ya se encontraba aproximándose a la morena.

-¡Mako! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te habías retirado.

-Sí, bueno… decidí quedarme otro rato pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que seguías aquí- le dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Decidí venir para despejarme la mente. Me la pasé increíble esta noche, pero también tengo muchas cosas que aclarar.

-Sí, yo también antes de cada torneo venía aquí.

-Los torneos, ja, había olvidado lo emocionante que era cuando éramos un equipo.

-Sí, eran muy buenos tiempos- decía Mako mirando directo a los ojos de ella, haciendo que Korra se empezara a incomodar un poco.

-Amm… Esta noche la luna se ve muy hermosa, ¿no lo crees?

-Sí, aunque no es lo único hermoso que he visto esta noche- dijo el oji-dorado haciendo que Korra se pusiera roja como un tomate.

-Mako, qué estás…

-Korra, escúchame por favor, no quiero que hables, sólo escúchame, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien, habla.

-Sé que planeas regresar al Polo Sur.

-¿Qué? Pero cómo es que…

-Dije que me escucharas, aún no termino, por favor- dijo él elevando un poco la voz haciendo que Korra sólo hiciera una mueca e indicara que continuara.- Meelo nos contó lo que planeas hacer. Sólo te diré algo Korra, toda mi vida huía de mis problemas en vez de enfrentarlos, y eso nunca fue la solución, mira cómo acabé muchas veces, no quiero que tú cometas lo mismo de nuevo, ya una vez lo hiciste, no vuelvas a hacerlo, y más si dentro de ese problema estoy yo.

-Mako…

-No, aún no he acabado… Korra… yo, sé que no fui el hombre perfecto y que cometí muchos errores, errores que te lastimaron y más cuando terminamos lo primero que hice fue huir e irme a los brazos de Asami.

-Ni lo menciones.

-Lo sé, pero, a lo que voy es que ahora todo es distinto, estos años que han pasado sirvieron para que todos pudiéramos madurar y crecer como personas. Bolín ahora sabe lo que quiere, Asami se convirtió en una mujer exitosa, Jinora en una excelente maestra aire, yo también he cambiado en muchos aspectos, y tú… tú ya no eres la chica inmadura y terca que conocí hace tiempo, ahora eres una mujer hermosa, poderosa y respetable, que encontró el balance en su vida, pero sin dejar de ser desinteresada, bondadosa y leal. Recuerdo que tiempo atrás yo te dije que no podría imaginar mi vida sin ti, y ahora que te vuelvo a encontrar, sigo diciendo lo mismo. No sabes lo difícil que fue para mí el no tenerte a mi lado todos estos años, cada vez que te escribía cartas quería decirte mi verdadero sentir pero no podía, fui un cobarde y ya no quiero seguir siéndolo.

-Mako…

-Lo que quiero decirte Korra es que… te amo… nunca dejé de hacerlo- diciendo esto él tomó las manos de la morena, ella estaba boquiabierta, realmente la había sorprendido.

-Yo…yo no sé si pueda… no…

-Escucha, realmente me gustas y creo que somos hechos el uno para el otro- dijo Mako de la misma forma que Korra años atrás le había dicho. La morena realmente no sabía qué decir, estaba ahí viéndolo, pero estaba en estado de shock, la verdad nunca pensó que después de todos esos años, él la siguiera amando.

-Mako yo… no sé qué decir, la verdad estoy muy confundida, es decir, tú me terminaste años atrás y ambos habíamos decidido que era lo mejor… y ahora me vienes con que nunca dejaste de amarme, por qué hasta ahora y no antes.

-¡Porque tenía miedo!

-¿Miedo?

-Sí, Korra, miedo.

-Pero de qué.

-De que te volviera a lastimar, no sabes cómo me dolió aquella vez cuando decidimos terminar, puedo aparentar ser fuerte pero por dentro estaba muy destrozado. Tenía miedo de que si te decía que lo intentáramos de nuevo hubieras dicho que no. Era un adolescente inestable en aquel entonces, cometía muchas tonterías, pero ahora veo con más claridad todas las cosas. Esa vez cuando Zaheer nos contó de su plan, lo único que quería era verte para protegerte, y el día que supe que estabas bien, ya sabes, en el oasis, corrí con todas mis fuerzas a abrazarte, aún te amaba en ese momento, pero no quería admitirlo, y aún te amo ahora pero ya decidí admitirlo. La pregunta es: ¿aún sientes algo por mí?

-Yo…- pero Korra no contestaba, sólo agachaba la mirada, muy dentro de ella sabía que amaba a Mako todavía, pero el miedo de ser lastimada de nuevo la estaba invadiendo.- Yo ya no sé lo que siento por ti Mako- él al escuchar eso, sintió como si un cuchillo se enterraba en su corazón.

-Creo entender. Sólo hazme un favor, Korra. Veme a los ojos y dime que no me amas y me iré de tu vida, y esta vez para siempre.- dijo dolido el detective. Korra no quería ni verlo a los ojos, pero se armó de valor y volteó a verlo.

-Yo… no te amo, Mako- le dijo de forma seria, pero hubo algo que Mako notó.

-Creo que nunca te dije esto, pero… cuando Lin Bei Fong fue mi tutora en el departamento de policía, me enseñó una técnica para ver si las personas mentían.

-Y cuál era esa- preguntaba la morena de una manera dudosa.

-Era el ver a la personal directamente a los ojos, y si su pupila se dilataba, es que estaba mintiendo- diciendo esto, Korra no sabía ya dónde esconder su cabeza, ya que lo que él decía era cierto.

-¿En serio? Así que ahora yo miento, ¿no? Bueno y ahora supongo que esperas que grite de emoción y me lance a tus brazos como una chica enamorada que no ha visto en años a su alma gemela, y entonces mis rodillas tiemblen y con tu sola presencia me hagas estremecerme, y entonces pueda decirte: Ay, sabes, yo tampoco he dejado de amarte, y también fui una orgullosa en no querer admitir que te extrañaba a diario, y que después de que Katara hablara conmigo acerca de que ser pareja del avatar no era fácil, pero que el amor es más fuerte que todos los problemas, entonces así pudieron superar sus diferencias ella y Aang, entonces yo pudiera pensar que también nosotros podríamos superar nuestras pelas, ¿no? Y también supongo que esperarás a que te diga que la razón por la cual no pude dejar de amarte es porque el avatar sólo se enamora una vez en su vida y jamás vuelve a amar a alguien como la persona que le robó su corazón, que en este caso fuiste tú. Y que ahora después de todo este tiempo, yo he sentido cómo todos hemos madurado y entonces ya pueda volver a ser tu novia porque he visto cómo has cambiado, que ya no eres el mismo muchacho arrogante, necio y terco que yo conocí, sino que ahora eres un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra, que me siento orgullosa de lo que te has convertido y ahora sí podamos volver estar juntos para siempre porque mi amor por ti nuca cesó. ¿Eso quieres oír?- decía Korra entre gritando y llorando, realmente lo que Mako le había dicho era lo que ella siempre había esperado.

-Sí, sí Korra, eso es lo que quiero. No quiero volverte a perder jamás de mi lado, te amo y nunca dejé de amarte, aquella vez que te dije que siempre te amaría realmente lo dije enserio. Y sé que tú también sientes lo mismo- le decía ahora agarrándole su cara.

-Yo… tengo miedo, Mako- decía sollozando la morena.- Que tal si no somos hechos el uno para el otro y volvemos a fracasar.

-Claro que no pasará de nuevo, hemos aprendido de nuestros errores, y como dijo tu maestra Katara, el amor siempre será más fuerte que los problemas. Además si tropezamos, nos volvemos a levantar, pero esta vez juntos- decía sonriéndole a su amada.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-No sólo lo creo, lo sé- dijo haciendo que Korra le dedicara una sonrisa- Pero sabes, hay un pequeño detalle en todo esto.

-¿Cuál es?

-Que yo ya no quiero regresar contigo como tu novio.

-¿Qué? Entonces por qué…

-Ey, aún no he terminado. Hace tiempo, mientras hacía mi trabajo de policía, me tocó atrapar a un ladrón de una joyería, el dueño de dicho lugar era de la Tribu del Norte, decía que él se dedicaba a hacer grabados en joyas de aquel lugar, estaba muy agradecido conmigo que quiso pagarme, yo le dije que no era necesario, ya que era mi deber, pero insistió en que de alguna manera quería pagarme, así que le dije que si a cambio me daba clases de tallado, y él muy gustoso aceptó. En ese tiempo, aún éramos novios, así que le dije que quería hacer algo para alguien muy especial, él supuso que se trataba de ti ya que me había visto en el periódico en una foto contigo, me hizo que tallara un dije, me dijo que eligiera bien el diseño porque eso daba a entender todo lo que sentía por ti. Horas después había logrado lo que quería, aunque sinceramente no sabía qué era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que él después me dio el listón especial que va con el dije y ya armado, pude ver que se trataba de un hermoso collar, a lo cual el señor me dijo que en su tribu, cuando un hombre le hacía un collar a su novia, significaba que él quería casarse con ella. Claro que no te lo dije porque quería esperar el momento indicado, pero después fue cuando nos fuimos a tu tierra y pasó lo de tu tío, y al poco tiempo terminamos.

-Mako…. ¿qué estás tratando de decirme?

-Korra, avatar Korra, desde el momento en que te vi me enamoré de ti, aunque traté de ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos cuando conocí a Asami, pero luego me di cuenta que siempre fuiste tú la dueña de mi corazón, y lo sigues siendo. De ahora en adelante siempre quiero estar a tu lado, por eso el día de hoy te pido…- y al decir esto, Mako se hincó haciendo que el corazón de Korra latiera cada vez más rápido- Que si aceptas ser mi esposa- diciendo esto, él sacó de su bolsillo el collar que le había tallado hace mucho tiempo, claro que eso era una costumbre del Norte, pero aún así le encantó la idea, el dije era color morado (ya saben, porque rojo y azul al mezclarse hace morado) y tenía el símbolo del fuego y el agua juntos. Korra estaba en shock, eran muchas emociones para ese día, así que sin poder contener sus lágrimas se abalanzó hacia Mako (así como en el final de la temporada 1).- ¿Entonces eso significa un sí?

-Jajajajaj, claro que sí, chico listo, claro que acepto ser tu esposa- decía Korra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; Mako en eso le colocó con cuidado el collar, no podía estar más feliz. -Esto no podría ser más perfecto.

-Sí, pero sólo falta una cosa- dijo él acercándose a ella.

-¿Qué cosa?- decía la oji-azul de forma divertida.

-Esto- y diciendo esto, Mako la besó de nuevo después de mucho tiempo, la besaba con dulzura, amor y pasión, ambos empezaron a profundizar más el beso, realmente habían muchos sentimientos encontrados. Lo que no observaron, era que desde lo lejos una persona los veía muy alegre.

-Cielo, aquí estabas, te estaba buscando- decía el general Iroh.

-Oh, lo siento cariño, es que tenía que revisar que Mako hubiera hecho su tarea.

-¿Y lo hizo?

-Claro que sí, sólo era cuestión de tiempo- decía Asami sonriendo, mientras se dirigía con Iroh para retirarse del lugar, dejando a los dos enamorados dándose su beso de amor verdadero.

**FIN**


End file.
